


Turn Down for What

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, fight, music inspired, turn down for what, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Inspired by the music video to the song of the same name:Turn Down for WhatGot a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Turn Down for What

There was definitely a problem when she arrived at the location. Bayonetta tch’d lightly, pushing her Herb lollipop around in her mouth, while she sized up who had turned up for the bounty as well. That white-haired demon hunter had gotten into her way in the past, but this time, it was slightly more personal. The bounty was on a powerful angel, and she really wanted that one to appease Madame Butterfly. Though, if she looked at that man, she could see that he was not going to give up easily.

“Come on, really? You again?” Dante sighed quietly and leaned back against a pillar. “Then we have a real problem with each other this time, lady. I don’t share, and with what little remains of the bounty this time, I really need every damned penny of this. What are you even going to do with that beast?”

“I’m going to hand it over to my infernal friends, of course.” Bayonetta pulled the lollipop from her mouth, scrutinizing it as though it was of great importance that she kept a good look at what was happening to the sweet candy. “They are really eager to rip into this one, and I don’t really want to disappoint them, you know? I suppose that I can be persuaded to let you participate a little… if you ask nicely.”

There was a very brief silence, and pretty much at the same time, they fired bullets at each other. The projectiles collided with an explosion of magic, and Bayonetta crooked an eyebrow with interest. That was new. She had thrown Dante off the last time as he hadn’t been using magically infused bullets. But seeing that his guns seemed to have a new addition to their trigger, it was fair to assume that he had found someone to work their magic on his beloved guns.

“What a dirty little boy you are. You let someone touch your precious guns. And I thought you were married to them.”

“Lady, I’m married to my work.” Dante smirked, apparently not all that angered any longer. They still were watching each other closely, never bothered by the storm that had been building above them pretty much since they both arrived on location. They both knew that the angel was coming, but that didn’t faze either of them. “Very well. Then we fight it out, I guess.”

“Oh, I have no interest in fighting you.” Bayonetta pulled her second gun, having chosen the whips for her shoes this time. “We will see who takes down the bounty first, and nothing else. The fight against you will be a foot note, at best.”

“You keep your foot fetish away from me.” Dante had brandished his blade, looking everything but pleased with the situation. “But if it makes you happy, then I’ll indulge you. Like you would phrase it. But I want to make it very clear that I have absolutely no problem with smacking you senseless.”

“Neither have I. Good to know that we meet on equal terms.”

They were standing on top of a tall and old tower, of that, Bayonetta was faintly aware. But she couldn’t care much about this, if she had a brat to deal with. Dante was just an unpleasant side effect of their similar tastes in hunting. Though as it turned out, there were a huge angel and a huge demon at the same time to contend with. They gave each other a smirk, suddenly not so concerned with the bounty any longer. They would both get their share.

“So, if it is like that…” Dante summoned Gilgamesh, brandishing the clawed gloves with a prideful smirk. “We can focus on the important things.”

Bayonetta switched to Durga. She didn’t want to make this needlessly boring with Pillow Talk, so she thought that it would be much more entertaining if she used a similar weapon to Dante’s. And in all honesty, the demon hunter was possibly the only one in their line of work who could directly contend with her. IT would have been a shame to not make good use of this fact.

The initial clash sent a shockwave through the air, which threw the angel and the demon both off. They were understandably pissed that neither of the hunters were paying any attention to them, since they both had been lured here for the exact purpose of finally having revenge. But as it seemed, it would be considerably harder to gain their attention than they would have thought possible. And that was just something they loathed.

“Not such a bad hit…” Dante kept up the punches, which were all met with equal force by Bayonetta. She had the advantage of being more limber, he was a little quicker to change between fighting styles. The building beneath them was already taking some punishment from the sheer force with which they fought, and the raging supernatural creatures above them were not helping it either.

With a loud crushing noise, the ceiling of the tower gave way, and they fell down to the next floor. Not that it stopped them for one minute. Now, Shuraba and Yamato were singing through the air, leaving streaks of silver along the way. Bayonetta’s magic was charging fast with the moon standing full above them, and Wicked Weaves were starting to spread through the tower, as was Yamato’s ability to cut through virtually anything (except, apparently, through an especially stubborn witch). That meant that both demon and angel were getting the brunt force of it, as was the building around them. Giant boulders were starting to crumble around them, but they kept on fighting. They were not interested in what would happen to their surroundings, just as long as no falling debris would hit them square on the head.

This was followed by a hands-on brawl, and Bayonetta once again showed that she was not shy to touch her enemy full on while she was fighting. But that also meant that Dante got to cop a feel just once in their exchange of blows. That he got a fist to the face for it was barely of interest. Bayonetta had provoked it, and thus, she was not getting to complain about it.

“You’re one persistent hunter…” Bayonetta laughed, enjoying herself beyond words. Dante was too, admittedly, and he really had forgotten all about the bounty by now. That the demon and the angel were both squealing in anger and pain was something that barely reached their minds. They were just having a blast with beating each other up beyond words.

The fight then dissolved into an all-out shootout. Bullets were whizzing through the air, turning the walls of the tower into swiss cheese. It was getting more and more attacked by the many projectiles embedding themselves into the stone. In between jumping to evade falling debris and the attacks of the by now desperate bounties, Bayonetta and Dante got more and more entangled and distracted. When the whole thing finally collapsed with the angel and the demon falling down on top of it, and Bayonetta and Dante ended up at the bottom floor, still tangled and out of breath, they both laughed.

“Well, this qualifies for some quality foreplay…”

“Gotta agree there.” Dante remained sprawled out on the ground, with Bayonetta on top of him like a pleased feline. “Well, this place is a mess.”

“Oh, but we can make it one fun mess…” Bayonetta licked her lips. This time, her candy would take another shape.


End file.
